


养猫 | A Cat Named Serge

by SUCKERforDAYNE



Category: Breaking-Point, У последней черты, 绝境
Genre: M/M, Mikhail Artsybashev, Михаи́л Петро́вич Арцыба́шев
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUCKERforDAYNE/pseuds/SUCKERforDAYNE
Summary: 校园
Relationships: Dchenieff/Arbusoff





	养猫 | A Cat Named Serge

**Author's Note:**

> 这个人怎么能把心里所想的这样明明白白地表现在脸上呢，而且丝毫不像演戏，倒像是邀请自己去看穿他。这就是他讨人喜欢的秘诀吗。

作为一个普通的大学生和富二代，阿尔布佐夫本该混过他这几年读书生涯，但旧日好友的绯闻老是轰炸着他的神经。

米哈伊洛夫位于遥远的艺术系，以往只是偶尔见面，但最近特涅列夫接到学生会里的联谊任务，说要给米哈伊洛夫出一期专栏。他开始缠着阿尔布佐夫，叫他帮忙介绍，于是不知怎么的，阿尔布佐夫和老友的见面开始变多，那些风流韵事也一件接一件传来。

对米哈伊洛夫，阿尔布佐夫只是摇头，话也不想多说，但他心底里不讨厌他，而且他们从小就很聊得来。

可是这一回，米哈伊洛夫绯闻中的另一主角变成了内里。内里是阿尔布佐夫一直喜欢的姑娘，人家没答应过他的殷勤，却被米哈伊洛夫卷进了那破事里。假如是别人，阿尔布佐夫不会善罢甘休，但那个人渣竟是他无比熟悉和记挂的人。他只要露出一个笑容，就足以让阿尔布佐夫原谅他。

米哈伊洛夫似乎甩了内里，又愉快地找上了热涅奇卡。

阿尔布佐夫一直想找他问内里的事，米哈伊洛夫却像个太极大师，每一见到他，就用各种话题打头阵，转移他的注意。由于各怀心事，他们都过分热情地搭话，等热情冷却下来，他们开始沉默，阿尔布佐夫会看到米哈伊洛夫温柔的样子，他像小孩一样微笑，四处观望，又垂下眼睛，看上去很快乐。

阿尔布佐夫根本提不出那个问题。

特涅列夫的女友说内里情绪很不好。阿尔布佐夫去找他，在他面前，内里眼睛泛红，没有拒绝他的安慰。

米哈伊洛夫这狗东西，他想。

“我确实伤心，”内里对他说，“但不是为了别的。我的猫生出来的小猫是死的。她也不知道去哪了，很可能是死了。我是为了她伤心。”

“怎么会呢？”

她冷冷地说：“那猫崽的样子跟你那只黑猫很像，请你把他关好，别让他四处乱跑。”

是谢尔盖，他想，是谢尔盖让这猫怀孕了，可他怎么关得住？

他又去了咖啡馆，米哈伊洛夫站在一堆人中间，远远看了他一眼，但假装没看见。他立即走了过去，周围的人看到他都不说话了，这下米哈伊洛夫只好面对他。

“来这儿散心呢？下一个打算换谁？”

阿尔布佐夫想到了很多话，可说出口的却是这一句，自己都觉得难听。

他控制不住地抖，米哈伊洛夫放在吧台上的手也在抖。他忍不住想要过去扇他一下，但他下不了决心。他看着他的黑眼睛，突然觉得他讨厌至极，也觉得自己讨厌至极。

他很难受，想要打坏什么东西，但是绝不，他要控制住自己。他想起了床底下那瓶没喝完的酒。那么好的酒，不能再让隔壁只会下棋的俩小子糟蹋了，他要跟克拉乌杰一起喝，或者叫上纳乌莫夫也行。

米哈伊洛夫的眼睛像是一面镜子，把他心里每一丝涟漪都倒映在其中。看得出他心虚了，还好，他还知道羞耻。随着阿尔布佐夫走近，那眸子里一瞬间闪动起害怕。这让阿尔布佐夫出了神。很早以前，他就知道，自己不会想要伤害米哈伊洛夫。

他走上前去握住他的肩膀，在比他高出半个头的米哈伊洛夫面前，几乎是征询地再次望向他的眼睛。米哈伊洛夫没说话，盯着他，眼里闪光，看上去在恳求，就像看到了一线希望似的。

阿尔布佐夫内心已经举手投降了。至少，他现在又在他身边坐下，他们又开始说话，又重新变得亲近，毫无芥蒂，有一瞬间米哈伊洛夫笑得那样真诚，好像在说他问心无愧，充满笑意的眼睛瞄向他，他用余光感受到了，但只是盯着自己的杯子。他知道米哈伊洛夫在想什么，他不愿意跟自己闹翻。那他为什么故意要激怒自己，死性不改，那样地伤害内里……他明知道阿尔布佐夫爱她。他明明比谁都要清楚。不过这些阿尔布佐夫也是知道的。

米哈伊洛夫去跟别人搭话的时候，阿尔布佐夫就看着他，隐隐约约为自己猜到的一切感到骄傲。他听着米哈伊洛夫和他艺术系的朋友聊着些听不懂的话题，时不时插一句嘴。米哈伊洛夫就看向他，跟他说两句。见他心不在焉，米哈伊洛夫还拉拉他的手臂，以为他不舒服。这样的哑谜他不想再打下去，他告辞了。

他一个人做梦般地回到寝室。远远地，他看见那只猫溜进了门口，好像预料到他回来了一样。

是谢尔盖。他等他一坐下，就跳上他的床，盘在他膝头。

他记得自己第一次跟谢尔盖亲近时，这猫从走廊另一头过来，像个华贵的王子。白爪子像白手套，胸前白毛像白丝巾。琥珀一样的眼睛中间竖着黑丝丝的瞳子，像惊呆了的感叹号。这是一只艺术的猫。他叫他谢尔盖。他小时候养的乌龟也叫谢尔盖。这跟真谢尔盖有什么关系，他还真没想过。

他蹲下来，谢尔盖变得警惕，停下步子，隔着距离跟他对峙，水汪汪的眼睛在暗处打量他。有一阵他好像想扑过来，身子都紧绷了。最终，他却趴下去，看着阿尔布佐夫走近，把一只手伸到他面前。他温驯地吃完了阿尔布佐夫的饼干，任他撸了两下就溜走了。

现在他倒得寸进尺，跑到宿舍里来。

“你从哪里来，你总该是家猫吧。”阿尔布佐夫跟他说话，他知道室友们已经习惯他跟猫说话了。

后续传言说，米哈伊洛夫跟热捏奇卡打得火热。

特涅列夫那边，给米哈伊洛夫做专栏的任务就要到截止日期了，急得他惨叫不已。想当初舍友们就是因为这个才知道了米哈伊洛夫。他们对米哈伊洛夫的看法虽然并没有改善，但心里其实都接纳了他，毕竟他是个很有趣的人。他们甚至会代米哈伊洛夫向阿尔布佐夫传话。

阿尔布佐夫依然定期从米哈伊洛夫那儿拿他的那些美术杂志，甚至还有画展门票。他去过一次，也看到了米哈伊洛夫的画，可惜他并没有什么感想。

特涅列夫硬拉着所有人陪他想点子。话题逐渐从“米哈伊洛夫究竟有什么好”转变成了“米哈伊洛夫除了擅长渣人以外就一无是处了吗”。

“他究竟有什么好，可以写一写？扎哈尔，你说吧！”

阿尔布佐夫耸耸肩，继续逗弄着黑猫。大家都接受了这个新来的猫和他的名字。

特涅列夫笑着看他：“你总会跟我说的。”

阿尔布佐夫扫过舍友们不约而同都微妙起来的表情。“你们一定是偷偷说我什么了。”

“没有。”

他没理特涅列夫，而是去看克拉乌杰和奇日。克拉乌杰一副透彻又厌倦的表情，奇日略显尴尬，煞有介事地拿起了他的书。

“你还看个屁，” 阿尔布佐夫瞄了挂钟一眼，“雷斯科夫就要来找你了。”

奇日一把捂住脸，甩下书，干脆走出了门口，一面恨恨地说：“我再也！不想！听他讲那些垃圾了！”

阿尔布佐夫意识到，他迟早得解决谢尔盖的问题，不能让他沾花惹草下去，至少这是内里对他的请求。

可是谢尔盖，他像只幼猫一样纯洁、快活，眼睛里盛满魅力，瞳子颜色柔媚得像梢头的新叶。他过去一定备受优待，身上不少油水，黑毛就像锦缎，一扭一扭地闪光。

自然，他对内里不抱幻想，他与米哈伊洛夫相形见绌，但米哈伊洛夫并没有好好对她，他是个畜生。如果他是自己的弟弟，他就会被修理一顿。

“可我是不是太软弱了？”他低声地问猫。

那个连名字也不知道的男生，说了内里的闲话，被他掀翻在地，他们打了一架，那男生肚子受伤，被送去医院了。他并不觉得对不起他，狗活该被打。可米哈伊洛夫才是那个该打的啊，他不该打吗？不，他以前生了病，身体弱，他恍然想起来，不过他忽略了，谢尔盖早就长得人高马大，吃嘛嘛香。

阿尔布佐夫喝了一点酒，一觉睡到天黑，开始头痛。外面的猫叫春的声音让他心烦。

克拉乌杰早早回了寝室，把灯打开，他一下子哼哼起来，觉得头更晕了。克拉乌杰虽然脸臭话又少，但有些时候出奇地温柔，他拉着阿尔布佐夫让他躺回床上，给他喝水，还拿自己的军用毯给他盖上，那是全寝室最暖和的毯子，阿尔布佐夫自己的也没那么好，而且被猫挠坏了。他十分感动，于是把心事跟他讲：“克拉乌杰，内里生我的气了，因为谢尔盖去拱了她的猫。我该怎么办啊。”

“最划算的办法是割了他。”克拉乌杰若有所思地回答。

“好，好就好在一个划算！”阿尔布佐夫晕乎乎地说，“可要是我舍不得呢？”

“那就把他送走，或是留他继续这样，你替他担着呗。”

阿尔布佐夫依然拿不定主意，他真为谢尔盖难过，同时又明白他非得按照现代文明养猫守则来处置谢尔盖，因为谢尔盖实在太花心了，据各种传说，他已经跟别的十几只猫都下了崽，这样下去整所学校都会猫满为患。

绝育的那天好几个人来看热闹，诊所变成聊天的场合，患猫倒显得无关紧要了。奇日还像往常一样手不释卷，为了一点小事和米什卡争论着；达维琴科似乎在为谢尔盖难过；特涅列夫和女友谈着他们也要养宠物的事情；克拉乌杰和纳乌莫夫过来看了一眼就走了，阿尔布佐夫隐隐听见纳乌莫夫在说着诡异的话：“这样反倒干净，人也一样……”

谢尔盖半死不活地躺着，那模样让人心疼。大夫叮嘱了阿尔布佐夫几句。谢尔盖一开始还对大夫亲热，后面似乎知道厄运临头，又是挣扎又是惨叫，当然，没能逃过一劫。

渐渐地，谢尔盖变得很懒，不再那么勤快地往外跑，肉眼可见地胖了起来，成为舍友们互相传递的暖手炉。

阿尔布佐夫带他去诊所检查完毕，悠然走在阳光融融的道路上。谢尔盖在他的包里扑腾两下，他的主人换了个姿势，好更稳地拿住包。他低头看看猫脸，仿佛看见那眼里的泪光。“你不开心吗？”阿尔布佐夫跟猫说话，“你要知道，我那么做也是迫不得已，你天性如此，我不知道其他猫怎么想，但也不能为所欲为啊，是不是……”

看着谢尔盖温柔得像个幼猫的黑眼睛，阿尔布佐夫住了口，心想道：“奇怪，总是觉得愧疚……”

阿尔布佐夫一个人待在宿舍里的时间变长了。克拉乌杰天天去和隔壁工程系的纳乌莫夫聊天，咖啡馆的角落，或是学校的道路上，总能撞见他俩。至于奇日，他本来也总是泡图书馆或是待宿舍里，但最近雷斯科夫，那个长脸的瘦家伙，总是缠着他，好像很崇拜他的样子。特涅列夫大把时间和女友待在一起，有时彻夜不归。

要是米哈伊洛夫也在就好了，他想。不，他完全不是因为寂寞了才想到米哈伊洛夫，而是，这个想法似乎早已成了形，只是最近才第一次发出它的声音。

米哈伊洛夫和他很早就认识了。他是他美术家教的儿子。阿尔布佐夫很喜欢那个瘦瘦的、跟老师一样黑头发黑眼睛的小男孩。他们有一段时间几乎天天在一起玩。

阿尔布佐夫从他的一位表姐那里，第一次看到“诗”。

“我知道这个怎么写了！”他铺开稿纸，开始写起来，写的是他窗前的一棵树。

第一个看到那首诗的是米哈伊洛夫。他像往常一样笑吟吟地走了进来，很认真地看了诗。

“我觉得，扎哈尔，”他看着阿尔布佐夫说，“这首诗很好，虽然它是你第一次写的。但我感觉我明白你的意思，你确实是这么想的，这样很美。”

阿尔布佐夫记住了这句话。不过他半小时以后就对自己的作品厌倦了，他把它丢在桌边。晚上妈妈和爸爸看到了那张东西，都称赞了他。他很高兴，又暗暗地想，他写得真有这么好吗？但他假装毫不在意的样子。

过了五六年后，他把这件事回忆给米哈伊洛夫听。

“你知道吗，你更适合做个艺术家呢。你应该向我一样，去上艺术学院。去画画、雕塑、写剧本。”

阿尔布佐夫哈哈大笑。

米哈伊洛夫小时候长得并不讨人喜欢。他很瘦，脸色苍白，眼睛过大过黑，因此总有一副阴郁的表情。阿尔布佐夫比他更高更壮，又是公子哥儿，不过他没有架子，也不欺负人，所以很多人愿意和他做朋友。

很明显，阿尔布佐夫不是读书的料。在那些逐渐寒冷的日子，昏暗的炉火边，他父亲无数次怜惜地看他，说他是一个色彩强烈的人，是喜欢享乐的人。去读完大学，或许再出国游玩一番，回家接手管理工厂，这就安排好了。但他其实还有另外的想法。为什么不去修道院呢？为什么不挥霍完自己的青春，趁自己变成一个完全的商人之前，走进修道院去呢？假如他那时还爱着什么人，爱着世上的生活，那就在另一种生活中为他们祈祷吧！他那时毫不怀疑，自己会走向这种生活。

至于米哈伊洛夫，他某种程度上是另一个极端。他保持着孩子般的神情，喜怒都形于色，眼睛里总是能呈现细腻的波澜，显得深情款款，又好像完全不自知。奇怪的是，阿尔布佐夫记得他小时候完全没有过这种神色。他是一个带给人快乐的人，但他自己也追求着快乐，那就是说，他只会是个好朋友，但最好别跟什么人结婚，因为他的爱人会被他榨干，而他将活力永驻。阿尔布佐夫知道这一点。他极其骄傲，虽然为了快乐和气，他能够适时放下，但内心深处，他永远爱自己，他没法为别人而活。这样的人倘若自尊被伤害，恐怕真会去寻短见的，他想。他替米哈伊洛夫感到难过，有时又觉得，他能否能够帮助米哈伊洛夫真正地去爱别人，变成一个虔诚的人？那样的想法确实鼓舞过他，但面对这位朋友时，他又觉得，还是让他保持着为好，上哪儿找得到这样独特的灵魂呢？

米哈伊洛夫的父亲故后，他去投奔一位亲戚，两人因此分开，但还常常写信。那时，他们在上中学，阿尔布佐夫逐渐开始帮手家里的生意。那段时间，他开始变得沉默，不再像儿时那么亲近人。他个头不高，体格强壮，成了个不好惹的人。但线条坚硬的脸上，有一对温柔的眼睛和柔软的睫毛，这让他显得孩子气。

就在那段时间，传来了米哈伊洛夫得了大病的消息。阿尔布佐夫立即跑到了他所在的那座城市，在医院里看到了他。他满脸病容，看不出是以往那个快乐优雅的谢尔盖了。

阿尔布佐夫住在了米哈伊洛夫那亲戚的家里，天天去医院看他，甚至包了他的起居。他把饭带去喂他，带他出去散步，让他高兴起来。好在那座城市有一个他爸爸的生意伙伴，他有借口在那儿拖延，一待就是一个月。分别的时候他们哭了好一阵，后续又寄了几封信，阿尔布佐夫感觉米哈伊洛夫病得快死了，但他总找不着机会回去。

大概一年以后，他还以为米哈伊洛夫已经死了，忽然听说他已经痊愈。米哈伊洛夫寄了信给他。他们直到大学都没再见过面。

情人节那晚，照例很热闹，阿尔布佐夫终于决定出去走走。克拉乌杰呢？每次找不到他，大家都习惯性地下结论：和纳乌莫夫在一起。奇日呢？要么在图书馆，要么……

阿尔布佐夫笑了，因为他很快就看到，操场边的探照灯下有两个熟悉的身影，听那激动的声音就知道，是雷斯科夫。而一旁万分无奈无聊的，想必就是奇日。看起来，雷斯科夫正在读他的手稿，奇日仅仅是最初不忍打击对方，稍微称赞了一句，就引出了这番热情的后续。

阿尔布佐夫坐在操场上，拿出怀里的小酒瓶。他看着天空，很宽广，有些雾蒙蒙的，有几颗星星泛着奇怪的绿色光泽。顺着连绵的草地看去，远处有一线低矮的山，在微亮的夜幕下黑乎乎的伏着。风很大，操场上散布的人们都像火鸡一般被吹得羽毛翻飞。

奇怪，他第一次发现这场景很熟悉。一样是草地，远处的山，还有风……就像他儿时窗外的情景。

另一个人一屁股在他身边坐下了。

“谢尔盖！”他认出了风帽下的那张脸，有些高兴，但还是故作冷静地问：“怎么，你不去陪热涅奇卡？”

“她不是我女朋友。”米哈伊洛夫轻快地说。“她今天下午坐车到外地，一个新剧组在那儿等着。我去送的她……”

“真是前途无量。”阿尔布佐夫说。他已经有些醉了。“不过谢尔盖，看到你真高兴……我们起来走走吧？”

米哈伊洛夫哀叹了一声，但还是拉住他的手站起来。他才感觉到对方也有些不清醒。

“我今天下午也喝了一些酒，要不然根本出不了门，天气太冷了。”他抬头笑笑，好像猜到了他的想法。

他们绕着操场走圈儿，耳边全是风，说话需要提起嗓门。“礼堂里有舞会……那里会暖和一些。”米哈伊洛夫指了指远处露出灯火通明一角的建筑。

“你要去跳舞吗？”阿尔布佐夫问，一面不无忿忿地想着“果然如此”，另一面又高兴于米哈伊洛夫要走了。

“不去。”没想到他又轻快地否认了，“我只是觉得，我们可以到楼里去避避风。”

在苍白的路灯下，他的鼻尖和耳朵已经通红了。阿尔布佐夫不觉点点头，说：“那就过去吧。”

他们沉默地拖着脚步，走向那栋楼宇，乐声越来越大，笑声越来越喧闹。阿尔布佐夫本能地厌恶起来，但令他惊讶的是，米哈伊洛夫脸上是一种悲哀的神色，而且一留意到他的眼神就转过脸去。

“干嘛这样呀，高兴起来吧，喂！”阿尔布佐夫不知如何是好，“怎么我们的王子也会有不快乐的一天呢？”

米哈伊洛夫一开始没看他，但他始终在逗他，他终于回过头来，亲昵地搂住他的肩，也笑了。

“没什么……诶呀，我不这样了，你也别再嘲笑我了。”他像个小孩一样皱起眉，但眼角依然满是笑意，“我们再走几步，就在这里吧，别进去了，我不想进去。”

阿尔布佐夫背靠着一棵树，疲倦地坐了下来。米哈伊洛夫站在他面前，看向远处，今天他穿着黑色风衣，缩头缩脑的，倒是没有那种花孔雀一般的样子，多了几分原本的稚气可爱。

“佐利亚。”米哈伊洛夫突然在他面前蹲下来，“你一定觉得我是个混蛋吧。有时我想，你要是来打我，我也没关系……”

“干嘛说这个。”阿尔布佐夫心一沉，他只是不想再记起这些事。“你以为我对你不生气了，所以趁机来笑我？”他自知话说的无理，但还是握着拳说下去，“但你想说什么都行。既然是这样的日子，你想说什么都行。”

“你是什么意思呀，佐利亚？”对面难过地叫了起来。“我从来都不想笑你。”

“可是内里，你对内里是怎么回事？你明知道……你为什么那样对她？”

米哈伊洛夫的眼神一动，然后若有所思地看他。阿尔布佐夫感到绝望的怒火窒在他胸口。但他同时又注意到，米哈伊洛夫的眼神一点一点变空白了，好像被什么淹没了似的。这一下他紧张起来，抓住他的肩膀。

“你一定觉得有苦衷吧！可是你没什么好辩驳的！”阿尔布佐夫真心地说。

他慢慢点了点头，突然出声地笑起来。看到阿尔布佐夫的目光，他慢慢住了口，在他面前坐下来，露出一副跟那天在咖啡馆里和他对峙时的神色。

“别这么看我！”阿尔布佐夫脱口而出，但还是紧紧地盯着他。他早就想知道，米哈伊洛夫这副样子背后有什么说不出的话。他突然想到，他莫不是这样，看着那些曾经被勾引的姑娘，博得她们再一次的信任吧？

顿时一种古怪的感觉涨满他的心间，他突然想要离开，但又动不了。米哈伊洛夫倒是大大方方地挪到落叶中间，在稀疏的灌木下躺着了，头冲着他，眼睛睁得大大的，笑着说：“佐利亚，是我不好。现在不说这个了。”

“你看礼堂，这个角度它是最完美的，就像一栋宝石做的城堡。”

阿尔布佐夫根本没心思去看，只是嗯了一声，鬼使神差地过去跟他一起躺下了。他只是想睡一觉，他说服自己。而这个角度，可以看见，树林外的礼堂，坐落在一片平坦的草坪上，无数个窗口熠熠生光。

喧闹的乐曲传到这片林子里已经变得模糊和空灵起来，甚至有些悦耳。

阿尔布佐夫思想开了一会儿小差，猛然听见有人撞进灌木里的声音。然后是一个姑娘惊讶的道歉声。

“抱歉，这儿已经有人了。”米哈伊洛夫礼貌甚至愉快地回答她。

阿尔布佐夫没看清刚刚走进来又逃出去的是谁，但可以辨认出是一对儿。他突然明白自己的处境，吓得要跳起来。这要被人误会了怎么办？米哈伊洛夫恶作剧地把他摁了回去。他挣扎起来，米哈伊洛夫抓住他的两手，在他耳边低低地笑着。这也太过分了吧！他不觉脸热了起来，挣扎得更厉害，但不知何时他明白自己并不想逃脱。

我难道是基佬？阿尔布佐夫二十年来第一次对自己发出灵魂的提问。

“你妈的！”他举起手臂护在自己身前，感觉快要哭了，“你妈的，谢尔盖，你拿我寻开心……”

“我没有。”米哈伊洛夫停下来，但身子依然压在他身上，呼吸的一起一伏都压迫着他，“我真没有。”

阿尔布佐夫深吸了几口气，清醒了一些。他摸到身下冰凉的落叶，它们发出细小的簌簌声。

“谢尔盖。你想在这里躺一晚上吗？”他一口气说出来，“我觉得这样很奇怪……而且我们多半会感冒。”

米哈伊洛夫低下头，带着一种他受不了的神情看着他。他心跳更快了。

“扎哈尔，你刚刚说，今晚说什么都没关系，”他慢慢地急切地说，“那大概做什么也一样没关系吧？你看，这里这么黑，你根本看不清我……和谁都一样，对吗？”

“我没想到。”阿尔布佐夫的脑子已经不能思考了。

“什么？”对方已经紧紧贴在他身上，似乎在抚摸他的臂膀了。他一定是在做梦，或是脑子出问题了……

“我没想到你这么不要脸。”他好不容易才讲完。

“你总算看清我啦！”他笑着说，下来就给他嘴上来了一吻。他贴着，静了几秒钟，然后放开了阿尔布佐夫。

阿尔布佐夫倒是也平静了下来。他感觉到米哈伊洛夫滚到他身边也仰躺着，用右手攥着他左手，没有放开。手背压在落叶和枯草上面，冰凉的，有些痒痒。

“这就完了？”他壮着胆子开了个玩笑。

“是的。这就完了……”

远处传来笑声，他想仔细去听，但一会儿又恢复了安静。

“你喝了酒，就当我占了你便宜吧。”不知过了多久，米哈伊洛夫爬起来，伸手来拉他，“不过，你明天不要来打我。”

阿尔布佐夫觉得难堪，甚至还有失落。他却不知道怎么说出来，于是只是默默跟在他旁边。

突然间他明白了，米哈伊洛夫只是对他有感觉罢了，但那跟他以前的任何一次都一样，是一时起意。或许他只是为了这个才接近他……是为了一种好奇和新鲜感，毕竟他是他儿时的朋友，假如亲吻一下会怎么样呢？这个像孩子一样天真又残忍的人啊，他是不是自己跟自己打赌，看看这个朋友会有什么样的反应？他会愤怒吗？会恶心吗？会爱上他吗？哈哈！或许他都猜错了，或许他想得太复杂了，谢尔盖只是喝醉了，对他亲密一点而已，毕竟这种荒唐事也还像他做得出来的，明天这一切都会毫无意义……只是一瞬间的混乱和激情而已，在朋友之间……可是他不打算解释什么吗？他真认为自己心甘情愿被耍弄？还是他看出来自己不会拒绝？看看他自己刚才快要哭出来的样子！希望谢尔盖，不，希望他自己，都统统把刚才的事情忘掉。回去喝醉，彻底喝醉吧，假如他们以后遇见，他还提这件事，他就跟他绝交……说到做到！

他突然意识到自己已经站在门口，米哈伊洛夫搀着他，正打量着他的脸。他吓了一跳，一下把他推开，自己也没站稳。他一把扶住墙，心跳还没平息，就看见米哈伊洛夫一连退后好几步才站住了脚。

“那就再见了。”他听见他轻声说。

舞会是真的散场了，周围三三两两都是人，都在吐着白雾，夜气愈发地冷。阿尔布佐夫只是上了台阶，没再往后看就走进去。走了几步，又听见米哈伊洛夫喊自己的名字。他有一刻简直不知道他在喊自己，他只是分辨出那是米哈伊洛夫的声音，下意识地往后看。

米哈伊洛夫走过来，挨近他，甚至带上了一丝微笑：“我只是想说，对不起，我可能吓到了你。但我其实一直想要那么做。”

米哈伊洛夫的眼睛还是那么温柔愉快，在灯光的阴影下显得有些阴郁。这是不是真实的他？还是说只是一副面具？他究竟是什么意思呢？

阿尔布佐夫一时不会说话了，只是点点头，看着米哈伊洛夫离开。几个人尖声大笑走过他的身边，看上去都很醉。阿尔布佐夫跟在他们后面，打算一回去就倒在床上。

很好，很好，他变成了基佬。

他醒来后，毫不意外地看到时间已是中午，毫不意外地感到浑身都有些不对劲。但他还是出门了，一开始他什么都没想。经过礼堂时，他出于好奇，走进去打算看一眼。毕竟昨晚他确实思考过里面是什么样的……

随着他步入阴暗的门厅，昨晚的事情一下子倒映在他的记忆中。他一面因头疼不想再深入回忆，一面又明白，就只有这些，没有更多了。他看着满地的饰带，气球和羽毛，甚至还有糖果。经过舞厅的所在，他突然从门外捕捉到一个熟悉的身影。似乎就是米哈伊洛夫，正站在大厅另一头，跟一个人交谈着。他产生一股走过去的冲动，但最终还是走开了。

又一个下午，他喂了猫，走在去买晚饭的路上。内里坐在街边，旁边还有一个女孩，她们一起吃冰激凌。

阿尔布佐夫停下来和她们打招呼。

“佐利亚，”内里眉眼弯弯，似乎十分高兴，“这是玛丽娅·巴甫洛夫那。玛莎，这是扎哈尔·马克西莫维奇，我的朋友。”

玛丽娅长得很漂亮，脸非常苍白。她嗓音里的温存和礼貌，让阿尔布佐夫觉得有些熟悉。她眼睛里的光芒和热涅奇卡有些相似，但没有她那么富有侵略性。

玛丽娅突然间诡秘地眨眨眼，然后伏在内里耳边说了一句什么。两个姑娘一下子笑眯眯地看他，他有些尴尬，不知道怎么回事。不过她们的目光是坦荡快乐的，并没有恶意。

阿尔布佐夫离开了。然而在走进他住的那栋楼之前，又被熟人叫住了。他回头看看是谁。

“我们见过几次的。”那人披着有些散乱的头发，眼神像在瞪人。阿尔布佐夫认出来，这是纳乌莫夫，那个经常和克拉乌杰聊天的学生。他似乎有一些“危险”的言论，但克拉乌杰很喜欢听。

纳乌莫夫犹豫了片刻就单刀直入：“我想拜托你，看着克拉乌杰，他很可能自杀。”

阿尔布佐夫歪了一下头，但他知道纳乌莫夫不会骗人，所以没打断这番令人意外的开场白。

“这是我抄下来的资料。”纳乌莫夫递给他一张纸条，“克拉乌杰那儿有安眠药，我知道有几种，把它们的效果和解药的办法抄了一些下来。假如你看他单独去哪儿，请一定要问他一声。还有，他假如有水果刀什么的，也请你，尽量偷偷地收起来……”

阿尔布佐夫回忆了一下，最近的克拉乌杰似乎并没有什么异常。

“难道他有跟你说过什么吗？”

纳乌莫夫顿了一下，没有直接回答。

“你也知道，我跟他讨论的那些话题都有什么。他心里早有想法，我只不过讲了他想要听的话罢了。”

阿尔布佐夫一瞬间想要打纳乌莫夫，但他忍住了，他明白纳乌莫夫说的是真的。但他们都没有发现迹象。克拉乌杰只是不爱说话，所以当他主动去找纳乌莫夫时，舍友们都认为这是件好事。

“你不能亲自劝他吗？和他讲点别的！你难道不爱惜他吗？”阿尔布佐夫压抑着怒火问。

纳乌莫夫看了他一眼，转身走了。阿尔布佐夫追上他：“克拉乌杰现在在哪里？”

“我怎么知道，”他微微转过头说，“他最近都在运动队训练……”

阿尔布佐夫冷静下来，看了看手中被攥成一团的纸条。他故意问：“喂，你难道盼着他死吗？”

“你怎么知道我没有采取过措施呢？”

阿尔布佐夫以为纳乌莫夫很生气，却意外地看到，工程学生垂下眼睛，耳尖悄无声息地红了。

米哈伊洛夫一连一周没去咖啡厅，最后，阿尔布佐夫也懒得去找他了。他害怕地发现，米哈伊洛夫本人和关于他的一切，都成为一种陌生又令他敏感的东西，他似乎有意躲着他，更令他觉得难受，他不愿去想自己为什么难受，只是在脑子里一团乱麻的时候迅速转移注意力。他去健身房，去游泳馆，去给谢尔盖买猫粮，甚至去看达维琴科和米什卡下棋。只是偶尔，他会恶意地想道，原来被人甩了是这么个感觉，而他阿尔布佐夫荣幸地成为了榜上的一员。这还不足够特涅列夫写进专栏里吗？

他问起特涅列夫，专栏出了没有。

“推迟啦，不搞啦，学生会的人连人都管不过来，正忙着裁员，还管什么专栏呀？”特涅列夫高兴但不无抱怨地说。“否则你看，我这些天怎么敢这么闲，这不是截止日期又推迟了吗？”

“老油条了。”他揶揄道。

“这不是连女朋友都不用管了吗，更加闲了。”一旁的奇日突然快嘴。

看着阿尔布佐夫有些意外的表情，奇日替一瞬间沮丧起来的特涅列夫补充：“是的，情人节刚过就分手啦！不过我真没有幸灾乐祸的意思。”他跑过来拉住特涅列夫的手。

“滚。”特涅列夫没看奇日，而是对着阿尔布佐夫，认认真真地把前因后果都说了一通，不过，确实都是些鸡毛蒜皮。“有些人只是追求新鲜，还有激情！他们根本不在乎长久的承诺！”他含着泪光补充一句，“这根本就没有爱。”

阿尔布佐夫脑海中掠过一个可爱的、猫一样的身影。他充满同情地握住特涅列夫的手。

“说起来你情人节那晚哪儿去了？”他突然听到背后的质问。

“别为难人家了，”特涅列夫责备地看着奇日，“他又不能老待宿舍里陪你。”

“我去操场了。”阿尔布佐夫立即回答，“我看到你和雷斯科夫……”

奇日沉默了，估计是被烦扰的回忆还历历在目。但他却笑了起来。

“这个雷斯科夫还真有点意思。”他说。

阿尔布佐夫和特涅列夫面面相觑。

一天下午阿尔布佐夫正坐在书桌前酝酿一个决策，突然听见奇日冲进来嚷嚷，问克拉乌杰还没回来吗？他起身去看，克拉乌杰的桌子和床收拾得干干净净，一切如常。奇日有些担心，说这个时候他本该训练完回来了。

“那就去找他。”

阿尔布佐夫寻思着两个人行不行，结果看到纳乌莫夫慢吞吞走了进来。

“你也去找他吗？”

“不，我来找你们就够了。”

纳乌莫夫那样子让人怀疑，他们要是再相催逼一句，自杀的人就会是他。于是他们把纳乌莫夫扔在宿舍里就出了门。

奇日去操场找他，阿尔布佐夫去咖啡馆。他半路上改变主意，来到了操场外的荒地，这是一处山坡，长满很高的草。他以前会偶尔来这里。想不到真的看见了克拉乌杰。他一眼就看出，克拉乌杰只是照常在散步而已。

看到他，克拉乌杰并没有很惊讶。阿尔布佐夫产生一股冲动，便说：“你知道吗，纳乌莫夫在找你呢。”

“他没有在找我，他只是来找你吧。”克拉乌杰回答。

阿尔布佐夫笑了，觉得这人真厉害，这人可不能死，他心想。

“你觉得他不可能找你？”

克拉乌杰却没有说话。

“你刚训练完吗？”

克拉乌杰穿的确实是运动服，而且有汗。阿尔布佐夫把路上捎着的水给他。

“你知道吗，我总是去跑步，”克拉乌杰自顾自地说，“当跑完以后，我脑子空白，不用想别的事情，那样可以持续一小时。”

阿尔布佐夫问他空白是什么样的空白。

他开始抓脑袋，似乎有些不好意思：“就是，一种喜悦的空白，身体的、生物本能的喜悦……就有点类似性高潮那样。”

阿尔布佐夫扬起眉毛，他可不认为性高潮之后的快乐能持续一小时。

“你大概不会懂……不，你暂时不会懂。”克拉乌杰又莫名其妙地说。

阿尔布佐夫一面和他走着一面思考，过了好一会儿才明白，克拉乌杰是在笑他单身呢。好啊，这个秘密恋爱的德国佬。

“旁边有条沟，我这就推你下去。” 

克拉乌杰在前面跑，他很快就追不上了，不过他们绕了一圈，离回宿舍也不远了。才联系完纳乌莫夫让他滚，又让奇日回来，他就发现，从路上可以眺望到礼堂又亮了起来，这时间，是将近毕业的学生们在聚会。

那一天很晚的时候，隔壁的达维琴科跑进了他们宿舍。所有人都在，挤在奇日床上，奇日也没法赶他们走。

达维琴科坐在他们中间，说毕业生们在广场上点起篝火，他也混进了人群里。“当时太黑了，我根本没看清，也没听清她的声音……她的味道倒是挺香的。”

阿尔布佐夫好奇地过去，问达维琴科是不是去找他的笔友了。

“我没找到她。但有个不认识的女孩抓住我，”达维琴科盯着阿尔布佐夫调侃的眼神，不好意思地说，“我们就抱着，然后……”

他的解释被怪叫声淹没了，阿尔布佐夫带头大叫，达维琴科红着脸，比他们叫得更响：“真没有什么，就是亲了而已！我连她叫什么都不知道……”

其他人还在开玩笑，阿尔布佐夫溜了出去。他抓住从他脚边窜过的谢尔盖，把扭成一团的猫抱起来。他一面和猫搏斗，一面听见特涅列夫在屋里趁乱宣布，他和女友复合了，他要请大家喝酒。

阿尔布佐夫颓然坐到地上，好像所有人都在暗示，他该去找米哈伊洛夫。

“谢廖扎，做我的男朋友吧！”

他想象着那场景，忍不住想把自己的脸皮扯下来。他是绝对不会这么说的！！

“你在这儿做什么？”特涅列夫却走了出来。

特涅列夫蹲到他身边：“忘了跟你说，我跟米哈伊洛夫聊过了，你知道，那个采访……他问了我关于内里和你的事情。”

“你跟他说了什么？”阿尔布佐夫马上问。

“我就跟他说你是怎么追求内里的啊。”特涅列夫把手一摊，“这会不会坏了你的好事？我只能跟你说声抱歉了。”

“……不至于。”阿尔布佐夫心不在焉地回答。他开始思考米哈伊洛夫究竟是什么意思。

“你们什么时候聊的？”

“就在情人节之后，头一天吧。”

“怪不得他连咖啡馆都不去了。”阿尔布佐夫想，“一定是特涅列夫影响了他。”

“佐利亚啊，”特涅列夫还在说，“我觉得米哈伊洛夫也挺可怜的，虽然他也不地道，但你知道，先前丽扎那事，也给他影响挺大呢。丽扎太痛苦，辍学了，可他也为了这事被骂了好久，那时我们还没入学。总的来说，也不能把怨恨都泄在他头上啊。”

特涅列夫见他没回答，过一会儿也走了。

阿尔布佐夫听见喵喵声，一抬头，发现谢尔盖回来了，正蹲在他两腿之间。他摸了摸猫毛茸茸的脑壳。

真谢尔盖就像没吃饭一样，用手抓着肉片往嘴里塞，说自己三天没出门了。阿尔布佐夫看着他把三个盘子里的东西扫空，嘴里鼓鼓囊囊的，感到莫名地满足。

要是回到米哈伊洛夫生病那时就好了，他在医院里，让米哈伊洛夫靠在他胸口，一勺一勺喂他，米哈伊洛夫也任他摆弄。要是他再生一次病，那他就陪他住医院，哪儿也不去。

米哈伊洛夫突然若有所思地看着他：“要是我走了，你真的会很高兴！”

阿尔布佐夫瞪着他，一脸可怕的“再说一遍？”的表情，于是米哈伊洛夫闭嘴了。

已经吃饱、正小心地找话题和他聊的米哈伊洛夫可能不知道，他确实曾经想要他远离自己，最好是到另一城市，这样他就不用老是要面对他。每次他们见面，那些好事的人似乎都围观着，期待他们争起来，就像一群摆脱不掉的鬼。他确实被他们控制着，被这样的怨恨、嫉妒、无聊、自卑控制着，他原原本本在自己身上找到这些，这就是他自己。

米哈伊洛夫把他带去了自己的画室。整间屋子都是米哈伊洛夫的气息。来到了自己的地盘，米哈伊洛夫如鱼得水，似乎眼睛都在闪光。阿尔布佐夫看着他这段时间的画。他突然看见了一幅，画的明显是他小时候的窗口。黛蓝色的山脉，空空的天穹，平坦的草地延伸到地平线上，还有画面上若有若无的一种暖意。

是风，他想到。画室的窗帘缓缓飘起来，卷起画架，又安静地落下，风在其间发出细微的轰鸣。他回头看见米哈伊洛夫在笑。“你再看看，”他指着窗台左下角的一点绿，“这就是那棵树，你给她写过情诗的。”

“那不是情诗……”

“但这就是。”米哈伊洛夫对着画比了个手势。

阿尔布佐夫静静地看，从画面，到那只手，顺着看向他的脸。

“特涅列夫跟你说了什么？”

“没说什么。”米哈伊洛夫有些意外，手放下来在衣角上摩挲着，“只是让我知道，你爱内里。”

阿尔布佐夫刚想开口，又停住了，和米哈伊洛夫凝视着。他的眼神渐渐变得明朗起来，突然发起笑声。

“你知道吗，佐利亚？”他摆摆手，眯起眼睛，“那天我和你待在草丛里，跑进来两个姑娘，你可能没留意，其中一个就是内里啊！”

“……另一个呢？”

“玛丽娅，也是艺术系的。”

阿尔布佐夫点点头。他大概明白了。

“听我说，”他豁出去了，“我也爱你，谢廖扎。但我可能没法，暂时没法当你朋友之外……更亲密的……”

一步之外，米哈伊洛夫的眼里充满了隐忍的渴望，带着笑意看他。他心里一动，原来在咖啡馆里，在树丛里，他的眼神是这样的意思。

“我明白了，你的意思是男朋友。”他上前抱住他，“但没关系，你可以慢慢适应，你会找到感觉的……”

“不是今天。”阿尔布佐夫急忙说。

米哈伊洛夫认真地点点头，低下来吻他，顺手摸了一下他的屁股。阿尔布佐夫擂了他一拳，这一下并不羞涩，而完全是被刺激到的反应。

同学们看到画家捂着胸口走在道上（好像胸口中了一箭那样），前面快步如飞是他矮个子的友人，都没立即明白是怎么回事，但觉得好玩的人已经笑起来了。


End file.
